


Cutting through Bad Luck

by SilverShadow1653



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste, Can’t tag to save my life, F/M, Hawkmoth is a horrible person, Identity Reveal, Poor baby Adrien just needs more love, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1653/pseuds/SilverShadow1653
Summary: Still suck at making summaries, just a fanfiction where Adrien gets akumatized.  Don't know what else to say.





	Cutting through Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings from the darkness, this is SilverShadow. Now, some of you may have seen this fanfiction on other websites before under the name “Where Our Secrets Lie”, created by "HiyoriIkiPhantom". I would like to make it clear that HiyoriIkiPhantom is my other online persona, we’re the same person and that I was the one who actually typed up the story. Just want to make that clear. And I made the title “Cutting Through Bad Luck”, because I thought it was better than just naming it “Chat Blanc”. Anyways, enjoy.

Chat curled up a bit on top of a roof. Him and Ladybug had just finished stopping an Akuma, and Chat wasn't able to do anything to help her. He just stood there, trying to fight, but all he did was trip over his tail, trip over his staff even. He fell onto his face so many times during that fight, and he was practically used as a toy for the enemy. And now, he sat on a roof, leaning against a small wall that protected the stairs, curled up and upset. He wasn't crying, but he was clearly upset.  
"I'm just a bad omen.... Useless to M'Lady even. Why was I chosen Plagg? Couldn't you have chosen someone more...... Useful...?" He mumbled.

~Line Breaker~

Ladybug noticed something was wrong with Chat. She noticed it right after she had cleansed the Akuma. He didn't look so happy, and even with their fist-bump, he looked upset. Even though he annoyed her too no end, he was still important to her. She had followed him after she recharged Tikki. She jumped onto one of the small structures behind Chat and saw him, curled up against a wall. Chat didn't notice Ladybug standing behind the small structure as he continued to murmur to himself. A sad chuckle ripped through the air.  
"No wonder why I'm just a sidekick. All I'm good for is making stupid jokes and being a decoy.... I even mess that up too...." He muttered. Ladybug slowly started making her way towards Chat. She was concerned about him, since it was very unusual for him to act this way. Her face morphed into confusion when she heard a sad chuckle coming from, and a mumble. All she was able to make out was 'sidekick' and 'stupid'. Chat sighed quietly. "Is that why my love is so one-sided? Because I just get in the way....?" Ladybug didn't hear what he had said last, but she couldn't take it anymore. She jumped down from the small structure and started walking towards him.  
"Why are you acting so strange Chat?" She asked him as she got closer to him. Chat sat up, surprised at the sudden voice. He looked up at Ladybug.  
"M-M'lady....?! I-I didn't see you there..!" He exclaimed. Ladybug looked at Chat sadly.  
"I followed you after I recharged my Miraculous. I was worried about you." Chat couldn't help but feel a bit happy at Ladybug's words. Ladybug got closer to him and sat next to him, pulling her knees in. "Tell me what's wrong Chat."  
"Nothing's wrong M'Lady.." He lied, hoping she wouldn't press on.  
"Chat, don't lie to me. You looked upset after the Akuma was cleansed. Something's wrong." She replied to him, a little hurt that he lied to her. Chat couldn't find it in himself to look at Ladybug. He bit his bottom lip and stared at the ground. Ladybug frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me Chat." He nodded.  
"I'm sorry, M'Lady..." He apologized. Ladybug slightly smiled at him. "I forgive you Chat. But, please, can you tell me what's wrong."  
"I....I can't...." He almost whimpered. Ladybug's eyes widened slightly and her smile fell. Chat Noir had never sounded so upset before. Her concern grew, but she decided not to press on.  
"Alright, don't tell me then." She shrugs her shoulders, her hurt growing a little more at the fact that Chat wouldn't let her help him. He put his head in his hands.  
"I'm so stupid..." He muttered to himself. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Ladybug felt a pang of guilt hit her. With her hand still on his shoulder, she put her whole arm around his shoulder.  
"You're not stupid Chat. Don't say that." Chat looked at Ladybug and hugged her back with one arm.  
"But.... I can't even do anything to help you.... I'm bad luck wherever I go, and I always get in the way..." Ladybug's eyes narrowed. 'So this is what he's upset about...' She thought.  
"Chat, that's not true. What about with Copycat? If you didn't convince me to question him, I would have made the worst mistake of my life. Chat, just because you have bad luck, doesn't mean you can't help me. You're my partner, and my best friend." She smiled gently at him. Chat looked at her.  
"Yeah... But how often do I actualy help out...? Not a lot... All I'm good for is being a decoy..." Ladybug frowned.  
"Chat, stop doubting yourself. You've even saved me before. Three times already. With Timebreaker, Dark Cupid, and Pharaoh. You're not just a decoy Chat." He sighed.  
"Sorry M'Lady..." He apologized again. Ladybug nodded and moved a little closer to Chat, leaning her head against his shoulder. A light blush coated his face as he rest his head against her head slightly. They stayed like that for awhile until a loud beep broke the silence. Slowly, Chat picked himself up. "I should better get home..." Ladybug looks at him.  
"Are you sure you'll be alright okay?" She asked him.  
"Yeah." Chat mumbled as he began to hop onto the roof tops. Ladybug watched him as he hopped away, pain filling her heart.

~Line Breaker~

The next morning, Adrien sat in his seat at school, staring off into space. Marinette looked at Adrien from her seat, noticing that he wasn't paying attention. 'First Chat.... Now Adrien?' She thought. He sighed quietly, memories of this morning replaying in his mind. Marionette gulped, and shoving her nerves aside, she slowly bent over her desk and tapped Adrien's shoulder.  
"A-Are you o-okay...?" She managed to whisper out. Adrien turned around to face Marinette.  
"Hm...? I guess so... It's just.... My father canceled our plans for this evening... Said he had to work...." He mumbled, looking down. Marinette's eyes widened slightly, and looked at him sadly.  
"I-I'm s-sorry..." She stammered out as she sat back down in her seat, a light blush on her face. Adrien slowly nodded at her a turned back around.

~Line Breaker~

At the end of class, Adrien was the first one out the door. Marinette sent a worried glance at Adrien, but didn't follow. 'I guess I should leave him alone for now....' She thought sadly.  
Adrien sadly walked outside the building and sat down at a bench. He put his head in his hands. He sighed and looked at the ground almost angrily. He felt terribly hurt, and couldn't help but let a single tear to fall down his face.

~Line Breaker~

The once dark room lit up with a blue color as multiple butterflies flew around the room. A man in purple stood in the middle of the fluttering mass.  
"Poor boy. Broken and alone, with no one to love him. His negative energy is practically radiating from him. A perfect match for my Akuma..." He opened his hand and a white butterfly flew onto it. He covered it with his other hand. The butterfly turned black and purple as it flew out of his hand and flutter toward the window. "Go, my little Akuma, and darken his heart!" He called  
out, as the Akuma flew into the open sky.

~Line Breaker~

With Adrien, he didn't move from his spot. He played with the lucky bracelet on his wrist, the one Marinette gave him. He was so upset, he didn't notice the little shape fluttering towards him. The Akuma flew towards him and landed on his bracelet, being absorbed into it immediately after contact. Adrien looked up, a angry expression forming on his face and his face turning red.  
A light purple and pink outline of a mask formed on his face.  
"Chat Blanc." A voice echoed in his head. "I am HawkMoth. I can give you the power to take revenge on those who left you. But, I'll need something in return." Adrien's mind screamed no, but his voice spoke differently.  
"Let's do this." He spoke as a purple cloud enveloped him, and his thought's of fighting the Akuma's power disappeared, and rage filled his mind. As the fog disappears, Adrien's normal clothes disappeared. He appeared in his Chat Noir suit, only completely white. His tail sharpened itself to a point and his staff turned golden. His hair appeared more wild, and even the tips of his ears were sharper. His claws became sharper, and his teeth had also sharpened. His bracelet was hidden under his glove, but it had also changed. It no longer had a red ladybug with black dots and black cat with green eyes. It now had a black ladybug with red spots, and a white cat with golden eyes. Chat Blanc opened his eyes, to reveal completely gold, slits.  
Marinette walked out of the school and looked around the area Adrien was in before, unknowing of what had happened. Marinette noticed a figure dressed in white and she narrowed her eyes at it. Her eyes widened as she saw a pure white version of Chat. Marinette immediately started to back away from the new version of Chat Noir, hoping that he doesn't notice her long enough to get away.  
Chat smirked as he looked around the around. His ear twitched as he heard footsteps and turned around to see Marinette. He started walking towards her. She froze as she saw him get closer to her. She looked up at him as he stood in front of her. He grabbed her hand, got onto one knee, and looked at her with a small smirk on his face.  
"Hello Princess." He spoke to her. Marinette's face turned white as she got a better look at the Akuma.  
"C-Chat N-Noir....?" She stammered out. He shook his head, and stood up. He suddenly glared at her.  
"The names Chat Blanc." He replied, almost angrily. Marinette flinched slightly at the  
tone of his voice. 'Oh god..... Chat why did this happen to you?!' She thought. He started walking away from her.  
"If you'll excuse me Princess, I've got a 'cat'-astrophe to cause~." Her eyes widened as she heard this. Her tone got darker the moment he said his usually annoying pun. But this time, it wasn't annoying to her, it hit her with guilt. With that, Chat ran away from her, into the city. He immediately started destroying things, smashing his staff into trees, sending chaos everywhere. He used his staff and shot up to a building.  
"Come on out M'Lady! I know you're here somewhere~!" He exclaimed, his tone getting darker again. Marinette immediately ran off into a alleyway and took Tikki out of her purse.  
"I don't know why this happened to Chat, but now I'm gonna save him! Tikki, Spots On!" She shouted as she transformed into Ladybug. She ran out and swinged her way towards Chat Blanc's location. Chat looked around from on top of the building. Once his eyes landed on Ladybug, Chat smirked.  
"M'Lady." He spoke, venom dripping in the tone of his voice. Ladybug landed onto the building he was on, pausing to look at him.  
"Why are you doing this Chat?!" She asks him. Chat smirked.  
"A kitty's gotta have fun once in awhile." He replied, taunting her.  
"You think this," She points to all the chaos, "is fun?!" He just smiled innocently..  
"Why of course. Just like everyone pretending to care is fun as well. It's all an act they play. Everyone does it. It's 'meow'-t nice toying with people's emotion y'know." Ladybug froze for a moment.  
"When have I ever done that to you?!" She yelled at him.  
"Let me think..... Does Anti-Bug cross your memory?" She froze. "You left me." The guilt suddenly hit her harder than she expected.  
"Chat Noir.... I....." She tried to speak out, almost not knowing what to say. Chat sent a short glare at her.  
"Ladybug, I despise you." He stated, pulling out his staff. Ladybug immediately recoiled in shock, tears starting to brim her eyes. She hesitantly took her yo-yo out. Chat lunged forwards.  
"Just give me your Miraculous, Ladybug! And it'll end quickly!" He exclaimed. Ladybug dodged as she jumped to the side, swinging her yo-yo in her hand.  
"Chat, please stop! I don't want to fight you!" She shouted. Chat growled.  
"All this nice stuff! I hate it! Stop being nice and fight me!" He exclaimed, swinging his staff at her. Ladybug's eyes widened as she throws her yo-yo at his staff, blocking his attack.  
"I'm not gonna fight you!"  
"Then I'll make you!" He shouted, swinging once again. This went on for awhile. Chat Blanc tried to attack her, and Ladybug blocked or dodged his attacks. But after awhile, Chat somehow managed to tangle her yo-yo in his staff and yank it away from her. Ladybug gasped as she felt her yo-yo being pulled away from her. She tried to go after it, but stopped as she saw a  
pointed staff pointing at her.  
"This is the end, Ladybug." He smirked. Ladybug looked down for a moment.  
"Chat..... I'm sorry...." She murmured. Chat froze, and looked at her. A tear rolls down her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from this Chat. I know this is partially my fault. I'm not gonna fight you...." A sob racked through her body. "Please s-stop this...." Instead of attacking her, Chat watched as Ladybug began to sob.  
"W-Why are you....? Why are y-you...... crying....?" He muttered. Ladybug looked up at Chat, tears rolling down her face. She pushed the tip of his spear out of the way, before running at him and hugging him tightly. Chat didn't know what to do, he never expected this. Panic welled up inside him and he tried to get out of Ladybug's grasp.  
"Chat...... Please stop........." She muttered out, tightening her grip a little. Chat looked at her.  
"Why....?" He muttered. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR SOMEONE WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" He yelled out.  
"..... You can do things right Chat..... Please... Fight this.... I don't want to lose you.....". Chat's knees weakened as soon as he heard her. He fell onto the ground, his eyes wide. Ladybug fell with him onto her knees as she kept a hold on him. Chat slowly lifted his arms and gently wrapped them around Ladybug. He felt the Akuma's control immediately snap. He hugged her close, as he nuzzled his head softly into the crook of her neck, his eyes glossed with tears as they streamed down his face.  
"I'm so sorry..... M'Lady..." He muttered. She smiled softly.  
"I forgive you..... Chat....." Chat soon parted from Ladybug and put a hand on his Akumatized bracelet. He took it off and handed it to her. Chat looked at her and put it in her hand.  
"This is where the Akuma is.... M'Lady." Ladybug's eyes widened as she sees the bracelet. 'That bracelet.... I gave that to.... Adrien?!?!' She slowly nodded at Chat as she tries to comprehend what she just find out. She slowly closed her hand around the bracelet, giving one last smile to Chat Blanc, and broke the bracelet, letting it fall to the ground. Chat watched as the  
Akuma flew out. Ladybug then caught the Akuma and cleansed it. She activated Lucky Charm and fixed all the damage done. A purple fog appeared around him before dissipating, Chat Blanc's outfit gone and Adrien's outfit taking it's place. He looked around for a few moments, dazed. Ladybug's eyes widened. 'It is true then.... Chat Noir is Adrien.....' She thought. Adrien looked at Ladybug in confusion.  
"Wait, what...? I was at school.....?" He mutter quietly. Ladybug walked up to him, her face neutral. Adrien looked at her quietly as she walked up to him.  
"Adrien...." She slowly said. She dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly. Adrien gasped for a moment, his face blushing red.  
"L-Ladybug..." He stammered. She brought her head back to look at him.  
"Adrien.... I know your Chat....." She said, looking down. Her earrings beeped. Adrien looked at her, his eyes wide and his face turned pale.  
"W-What....? H-How..." He sighed. "I guess there's no use hiding it...." He muttered. Ladybug nodded slowly and hugged him again. His face turned slightly redder. "Wait, M'Lady, what are you doing here...?" He asked quietly.  
"Of course you don't remember what happened...." She muttered. Another beep pierced the air. Adrien looked at her in confusion.  
"Huh...? What do you mean...?" He asked her.  
"Adrien...... You were Akumatized....." She slowly responded. Adrien felt himself stiffen at her words.  
"Did I.... Hurt you...?" He asked her. She shakes her head.  
"No, and you didn't hurt anyone else either." Another beep. Adrien sighed in relief.  
"That's a relief then..." He suddenly hugged her. "I'm sorry Ladybug...." He apologized softly. She stiffened a little, feeling her cheeks hit up a little.  
"This wasn't your fault..... I couldn't help you before....." He shook his head.  
"I have a strong feeling I said some mean stuff to you....." He replied quietly. She froze slightly. Her earring beeped on its last dot as her transformation started to disappear. Adrien watched in silence as her transformed. Now standing in Ladybug's place, was Marinette. She looked up at Adrien. Adrien looked at Marinette in shock.  
"I must be blind..." He muttered, a happy smile forming it's way on his face. Marinette looked at him in shock, a blush starting to form on her face. "Je T'aime... Marinette." He whispered to her as he hugged her close. Marinette's eyes widened, her blush turning redder by the second.  
"J-je T'aime.... Adrien." She smiled at him. He smiled as well, and leaned down and gently kissed her. Her eyes widened, warmth spreading throughout her face. She slowly kissed back. Adrien soon pulled his lips away and rested his forehead on hers. Marinette didn't move. She just smiled as a tear of happiness rolled down her face.  
"I finally found you.... M'Lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this, constructive criticism is allowed. I would love to read what you think about my stories. Till next time.


End file.
